He's It
by RogueHoney
Summary: Starts just after sorta cinderella a little oneshot about Kazuma and Saki.  check it out!


just a little one-shot drabble of what might have happened if Saki and Kazuma had had a chance to talk upon their first meeting. I think they're a sweet pairing so i wish there were more of them written. r/r pleze! ps hopefully by reading the first sentance you'll remember where this starts in the manga because the exact volume number escapes me at the moment.

* * *

"I'm concerned about having such large children," Saki said. The entire rest of the room turned to stare at her. Unaware or simply ignoring them, Saki Hanajima continued drying the dish in her hand. Suddenly, Shigure burst into the room dragging an amused Kazuma behind him.

"Hanajima-san, whose children were you talking about?" he asked confusedly. Kyo grunted, and Saki looked the other way not answering. "No matter!" Shigure sang out happily. "Look who's come to see us!" Kazuma smiled at all of them.

"Hello, Kazuma-san," Tohru said cheerfully. The rest of the Sohma's greeted Kazuma in a similar fashion. Kazuma ruffled Kyo's hair while directing his next statement to Tohru's friends,

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you two. I am Kazuma Sohma."

"Arisa Uotani," Arisa answered with a mock salute. Kazuma smiled amusedly and nodded toward her.

"And you are?" he asked Saki. She looked up slowly, staring him dead in the eye.

"My name is Saki Hanajima, Kazuma-san." He smiled.

"Yes, you were the wonderful Cinderella in my son's play." He said with a smile. He shook her hand and felt a jolt of excitement. She was beautiful, but Kazuma knew that it would be improper to court such a young girl.

"Yes, that was me," Saki answered dreamily. She'd had no prior experience in the world of dating or men, but she knew enough to realize her attraction to the kindly dojo master. She gave him a shy smile. Kyo was outraged at the interaction.

"I refuse to have you as a mother!" he hissed at Saki. She ignored him, but Kazuma, on the other hand, was confused and startled by this remark.

"Whatever are you talking about, Kyo?" he asked. Kyo grunted and went back to putting away the pots and pans so as not to have to answer.

"I believe he is referring to my previous statement, that he has a handsome step-father," Saki answered unabashedly. Kazuma's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Thank you, Hanajima-san. You are too kind to an old man," he said with all the propriety he could muster.

"You're hardly an old man," Saki answered vaguely. All in the kitchen watched in amazement. Shigure took this opportunity to tease Kazuma a little.

"Kazuma-kun! You pervert! She's a high school girl!" he said half-joking. In actuality, he was just as anxious to see how this turned out as Arisa and Tohru were.

"Nothing perverted about it," Saki answered him handing the dishtowel to Tohru. "He acted like a perfect gentleman." Kazuma was far beyond shocked at this point. The girl was definitely forward. And yet, he found that there was something he admired in her.

"Go Hana!" Arisa whispered to Tohru who giggled. "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, who's up for a game of rich man, poor man?" Yuki and Tohru nodded. Kyo was reluctant but Tohru was able to convince him to join them. "Would you put away the rest of the dishes, Hana?"

"Certainly," she answered.

"I wanna play too!" Shigure whined.

"Stupid dog," The Sohma boys muttered. Arisa nodded and the group went into the living room to set up the game.

"I suppose I'll help you put these away," Kazuma said to Saki. She shook her head slightly.

"There's no need."

"I insist," he told her. She nodded and handed him a dried dish. They did their work in a companionable silence, just enjoying the lack of aloneness. Megumi appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, at Saki's side.

"It's time for you to come home," he said in his usual monotone. "I've already told Tohru and the others goodbye for you." Saki nodded.

"Thank you very much for the help," she said to Kazuma. He smiled.

"My pleasure."

"I wish you pleasant electric waves until we meet again," Saki said with a kindly smile. Kazuma smirked.

"We shall meet again?" he asked bemused. Saki nodded, her long black hair flowing around her.

"I should very much hope so," she answered with a mischievous smile. With that, she took Megumi's hand and led him outside. On their walk home, Megumi gave his big sister a small smile.

"You like him." he stated. It was not a question. Saki nodded with a small smile.

"He' it." She said cryptically. Megumi nodded, thrilled to see his sister had finally found someone to love.


End file.
